Eden Hall ep 121Before a Duck
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Just exactly how does Gordon know Becki and her mother. Why would the Morgan's drop everything in New York, so that Becki could play hockey at Eden Hall. This ep takes us back to before Becki became a Duck, and what her connection really is to Gordon.
1. 1982

**Author's note. Sorry it has taken me so long to post another part of this. I blame this website for it, wasn't let me log in for a while. Anyway it's now fixed.**

**I've jumped ahead a little in this...as you can see this is ep #21 of season 1. It's not that I didn't have others written, it's just that this is one of my faves. And basically explains a little more about Becki's past and how she knows Gordon. You may have picked up on the sutble clues that were placed in the first 2 I have on here, or you may have not. Either way, please review and let me know what you think of it.**

**And I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I just own the characters of Becki, Riannan and Stephen.**

**Cheers, Kiki.  
**

EDEN HALL.

**121-BEFORE A DUCK.**

1982-Minnesota General Hospital.

Gordon walked into the maternity ward and went over to the nurse on the desk. "Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Riannan Rielly?" he asked. The nurse looked at him, and then at a list of names that she had of where each person was. "She's in room 906, just down the corridor that way, and to the left" said the nurse. "Thank you very much" replied Gordon. The nurse nodded, and Gordon walked down the corridor and to Riannan's room. The door was closed, and Gordon quietly knocked on it. "Come on in" came Riannan's voice from inside. Gordon opened the door and walked inside. "Hi" he said Riannan, who had a hold of baby Becki, looking up at him. "Hi, you made it" said Riannan. "Of course I did" replied Gordon. Riannan nodded. "Your father isn't here?" asked Gordon. "No, he had to go to a game" replied Riannan. Gordon laughed. "No doubt scaring more little kids" said Gordon. "Yeah" said Riannan. "So this is her, huh?" asked Gordon. "Yeah it is, little Rebekah" said Riannan, looking down at her. "She's so tiny" said Gordon. Riannan nodded. "Did you want to hold her?" asked Riannan. "No, I shouldn't" said Gordon. "Gordon, come on" said Riannan. "Okay" replied Gordon, taking Becki from Riannan. "Hi there you" said Gordon. Riannan laughed. "She's beautiful Annie, just like you. She's going to be a real heartbreaker that's for sure" said Gordon. "Yeah, I'm sure she will be" said Riannan, with a smile. "And you are going to love it on the ice, Becki Bee" said Gordon. "Gordie, you know that can't be her name, we've discussed this already" said Riannan. "I know that, but I was thinking bee, as in buzzy bee" said Gordon. "Oh" replied Riannan, with a laugh. "Becki Bee, huh" said Gordon, looking at her. "Is that you?" he asked. "I like it, little Becki Bee" said Riannan. "Yeah" said Gordon. "And it will be our little secret, on what it really means" said Riannan. Gordon nodded, as he handed her back to Riannan. "We are doing the right thing, aren't we Annie?" asked Gordon. "My father would absoulutley have a conniption if he found out, that we've been sneaking around behind his back for five years" said Riannan. Gordon nodded. "When he found out that you were at Eden Hall, the things he said, I just couldn't believe my father would talk about another human being that way. Let alone someone who was a little kid at the time" said Riannan. "Yeah, it's just that I want to be apart of her life" said Gordon. "And you're going to be. An important part. My father never has to know about it" said Riannan. Gordon looked at her and smiled. "I think that would literally send him to the grave" said Gordon. "Probably, and it might not be a bad thing" said Riannan. "Annie" said Gordon, with a laugh. "Well, when my mom died, he became so much worse" said Riannan. Gordon looked at her and pushed some hair out of her eyes. "I remember how heartbroken you were that summer" said Gordon. Riannan nodded. "If it's okay with you, I want Rebekah's middle name to be Kathleen, after my mom" said Riannan. "Annie, I don't mind at all. Rebekah Kathleen, has a nice sound to it" said Gordon. Riannan nodded, and looked at Becki. "Welcome to world, Rebekah Kathleen Bombay" said Riannan. Gordon just looked at her and then Becki and smiled.


	2. 1985

1985-Minnesota.

Gordon walked around from his place to the Morgan's house in Minneapolis. He knocked on the front door, and Riannan came and opened it. "Hi Gordon" she said. "Hey Annie" he replied "Come on in" said Riannan, holding the door open. "Thanks" replied Gordon, walking inside. Riannan closed the door, just as Becki came running over to them. "Hi, hi, hi, hi" she said, jumping up to Gordon. Gordon laughed and picked her up. "Hi, hi, hi, hi to you as well" said Gordon. Becki laughed and hugged him. "I swear she's getting bigger by the day" said Gordon. "I know, I can't keep up with the clothes" said Riannan. Gordon laughed. "Anyway, Stephen's in the living room" said Riannan. Gordon nodded and followed Riannan into the living room. Stephen was sitting on the couch, watching a hockey match on television. "Stephen. Gordon's here" said Riannan. Stephen turned and looked at him. "Hi" said Stephen. "Hey" replied Gordon. "Who's playing?" asked Gordon. "Umm, North Stars and Oilers. North Stars are winning, Ted Orion is creaming them" said Stephen. Gordon nodded. "Well that's what I like to see" said Gordon. Stephen laughed, and flicked off the television. "You use to play with Orion, right?" asked Stephen. "Played with half or against half the North Stars, in pee wees" said Gordon. "Have a seat, Gordon" said Riannan. "Thanks" said Gordon, sitting down whislt still keeping hold of Becki. "So, umm we need to talk about something with you" said Stephen. "Okay" replied Gordon. "The New York Rangers have offered me a spot on the team, I know I haven't played for a few years, but it's something I can't pass up, it's what I dreamed of doing all my life" said Stephen. Gordon looked at him and then Riannan. "New York" said Gordon. Riannan nodded. "I know how much you want to be a part of Becki's life, Gordon. But if Stephen was to go to New York without me and Becki it would raise too many questions, especially from my father, and we definitely don't want that" said Riannan. "No, we don't" replied Gordon. "I don't want to Becki away from you Gordon, but I can't see any other way around this" said Riannan. "I understand Annie, really I do. We have to do what's best for Becki here" said Gordon. Riannan nodded. "So you're okay with this then?" asked Stephen. "Well I will miss her, but I know you're not going to stop me from being apart of her life" said Gordon. "We would never do that Gordon" said Riannan. Gordon nodded. "You're always welcome to come and visit us anytime in New York, and come to a game whilst you there" said Stephen. "Thanks" said Gordon. "So Becki Bee, are you going to miss me?" asked Gordon. Becki, who was sitting on his lap looked at him, and nodded. "Yeah" said Gordon. "This much" she replied, holding out her arms as far they would stretch, and laughing. "Me too" said Gordon, and just hugged her.


	3. 1992

1992-New York.

Riannan and Gordon, who had come to New York for the weekend, were at one of Becki's hockey matches. Stephen, who had now quit playing for the New York Rangers, was unfourtunaley detained at work. Riannan looked at Gordon and smiled. "God, look at her" said Gordon, as he intently watched Becki playing. "Yeah, she really loves it out there" said Riannan, looking at Becki out on the ice. "So what's the deal with this tough guy act, Gordie?" asked Riannan. Gordon looked at her and laughed. "What tough guy act?" asked Gordon. "Well, I go out of my way to get you tickets for the North Star, Ranger game in Minnesota, and yet your secretary rings me up and tells me that you hate hockey" said Riannan. "I don't hate it Annie, it just makes me think of Becki, that's all" said Gordon. Riannan looked at him. "Not being able to be apart of her life, that's what I hate" said Gordon. "But you are, you know that" said Riannan. "Getting to see her a few times a year and talk on the phone occasionally, is not the same thing Annie" said Gordon. "But we're doing the best thing for her, right" said Riannan. Gordon looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I know we are, but sometimes I just wish things were different" said Gordon. "Yeah, me too" replied Riannan, and they continued to watch Becki play.

1992-Minnesota/New York.

Becki was sitting at the kitchen table of the apartment that her parents owned in New York. The phone started to ring, and she stood up and went and answered in. "Morgan residents" said Becki, upon answering. "Becki, hi" said Gordon. "Umm, hi" replied Becki. "You don't know who this is do you?" asked Gordon, with a laugh. "No, sorry" replied Becki. "It's Gordon, you ditz" replied Gordon. Becki laughed. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you" said Becki. "That's okay" said Gordon, with a laugh. "Yeah" said Becki, laughing. "So how are you Becki Bee?" asked Gordon. "I'm good" replied Becki. "Well I'm glad to here that" said Gordon. "Yeah" said Becki. "So guess what I'm doing now" said Gordon. "I don't know" replied Becki. "I'm coaching" said Gordon. "Coaching?" asked Becki. "Yeah, pee wee hockey" said Gordon. Becki laughed. "You're a coach" she said. "Yeah, what's so funny about that?" asked Gordon. "Nothing, it's just, I don't know, you coaching, it just doesn't seem like something you would do" said Becki. "Well I didn't think it would be me either, but you know it's kind of fun" said Gordon. "I wish you were my coach" said Becki. "What you don't like your hockey coach?" asked Gordon. "No, he's okay. It's just that, I think you would be a funny coach" said Becki, laughing. "Thanks a lot" replied Gordon, with a laugh. "So is your mom there?" asked Gordon. "Yeah, did you want to speak with her?" asked Becki. "If I could" replied Gordon. "Okay, hold on just a second and I'll go find her" replied Becki. "Thanks Beck" said Gordon. Becki put down the phone and went in search of Riannan. She found her in the bedroom, doing some repairs to Becki's hockey uniform. "Mom. Gordon's on the phone" said Becki. "Really?" asked Riannan, looking at her. "Yep" replied Becki. "I thought it was one of your school friends" said Riannan. "No, Gordon" said Becki. Riannan nodded. "Okay" replied Riannan, putting Becki's uniform down and following her out to the kitchen. Becki went and picked up the phone. "I'll put mom on Gordon" said Becki. "Okay thanks, Becki. I'll talk with you soon okay" said Gordon. "Yeah okay" replied Becki. "I miss you kiddo" said Gordon. "Yeah" replied Becki. "Bye" said Gordon. "Yeah bye" replied Becki and handed the phone to Riannan. She looked at Becki and smiled. "Hi Gordon" said Riannan. "Riannan, how are you?" asked Gordon. "Oh you know the usual" replied Riannan. "Yeah" replied Gordon. "So you're coming to visit again soon, I take it" said Riannan. "Actually, I'm not sure when I can visit" said Gordon. "That's fine" replied Riannan. "But the reason I'm ringing, is because I saw your dad the other day" said Gordon. "Really, where?" asked Riannan. "At a hockey match" said Gordon. "Hockey" replied Riannan. "Yeah, I'm sort of coaching the district 5 team now" said Gordon. Riannan laughed. "Okay, why is that so funny?" asked Gordon. "It's just funny Gordon, I mean you coaching hockey" said Riannan. "Yeah, well I sort of had no choice in the matter" said Gordon. "Is someone making you coach?" asked Riannan. "Yeah, the state of Minnesota, I have to be of service to the community" said Gordon. "Gordon, what did you do?" asked Riannan. "I sort of had one too many DUI's and that, got caught and sentenced to community service" said Gordon. "Gordon" said Riannan. "Well it's not like there's much to my life here in Minnesota" said Gordon. "Oh Gordon, that's not true" said Riannan. "Yeah, well. I'm coaching" said Gordon. "So what did my dad say to you?" asked Riannan. "Oh, you know not much. When I told him I was coaching, he asked me if I had a kid on the team" said Gordon. Riannan laughed. "I was so close to telling him" said Gordon. "You didn't though?" asked Riannan. "No, I wouldn't to that" said Gordon. "Right" said Riannan. "And well the team that I'm coaching, pretty much, suck" said Gordon. Riannan laughed. "You don't want to come back here, bring Becki along, she could sure show this kids a thing or two" said Gordon. "Gordon, you know we can't" said Riannan. "Right" replied Gordon. "Gordon, I have to say this, but you actually sound a lot happier then when I previously spoken with you" said Riannan. "You know what I am. Maybe this coaching thing will turn out to be good" said Gordon. "Yeah, maybe" replied Riannan. "Okay, I better get going, I have to go and try and teach these kids to skate" said Gordon. Riannan laughed. "They play hockey, and yet they can't skate" said Riannan. "Well they can to some extent" said Gordon, with a laugh. "I think you do have your work cut out for you" said Riannan. "Yeah" replied Gordon. "Okay, well call again soon, and let us know when you're coming for a visit" said Riannan. "Yeah, i will. Say bye to Beck for me" said Gordon. "I will Gordon, take care okay" said Riannan. "Yeah" replied Gordon. "Bye" said Riannan. "Bye" said Gordon, and hung up. Riannan put the phone back on the reciever and looked at Becki. "Is Gordon really coaching hockey?" asked Becki. "Seems like it" said Riannan. Becki laughed. "Can I go play for him?" asked Becki. Riannan looked at her daughter. "Why would you want to go play with Gordon's team?" asked Riannan. "It would be a laugh, Gordon, coaching" said Becki. "Yeah" replied Riannan, with a laugh. Becki laughed also. "Okay, I'm going to go and finish fixing up your uniform" said Riannan. Becki nodded, and Riannan walked back to her bedroom, wishing that she could tell Becki the truth.

**Authors note:**

**Firstly thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter. Glad so many people like this. I'll try and get some more posted soon. I yet to write the next part, of this ep, which takes place at the Junior Goodwill Games. So it looks like I'm going to have a night of watching MD2 to figure some things out for it. Should hopefully have it on in the next couple of days, if I can get it written.**

**Cheers, Kiki. :)  
**


	4. 1993 to 1994

**Authors note : Thank you so much for the reviews on the last three chapters. It all seems really strange that people like this, when it has been floating around in my head for so long.**

**Just a little bit of a note on this next chapter, I realised with even the bit on the Goodwill games it would be rather short so I came up with this little bit. I watched D2 and then did some digging on the internet, in regards to the minor league teams. Neither the Minnehaha Waves or Madison Wings exist in the AHL and actually never have from what my research brings up. So because of that, they can basically be based anywhere. So having it that the "Waves" are Minnesota based, makes sense for Gordon. And the "Wings" are New York based. The reason for this you will find out below.**

**Anyway enjoy the next chapter and once again, thanks so much for the reviews. Kiki xoxoxo**

1993/1994-AHL, Minnehaha Waves

Becki was sitting in the stands of the Madison County ice rink, with Riannan. Gordon's team the Minnehaha Waves, were playing the Madison Wings. Gordon who was the captain of his team, was out on the ice, playing an almost flawless game. Riannan looked over at Becki, who was intently studying all of Gordon's move, as he did a triple deak and scored another goal for the team. Riannan smiled to herself, as she looked back to the ice. One of the players from the Wings, getting quite infuriated with Gordon, checked him into the boards not far from Becki and Riannan. "Unfair check" yelled Becki, jumping up from the stands. "Becki, that is quite enough" said Riannan, pulling her daughter back down again. Gordon regained his composure and looked up and the two of them and laughed. Riannan just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't just stand there, go get him" yelled Becki. Gordon nodded and skated off. "Rebekah, remember your manners please" said Riannan. Becki looked at her. "The refs an idiot" said Becki. Riannan laughed. The two of them looked back to the ice, just in time to see the player that had just checked Gordon in to the boards, hit him in his knee, which sent Gordon, falling to the ice, in excruciating pain. "Oh my god" said Riannan, standing up. "Gordon" said Becki, standing also and going to run on the ice. "Becki" said Riannan, running after, and managing to grab her daughter before she got to the gate that lead to the ice. "But mom" said Becki. "Just stay here okay, let the refs and that do their job" said Riannan hugging her. Becki just nodded her head silently in agreement.

Gordon was admitted to hospital in New York. He had surgery on his leg to repair the damage to his anterior cructiate ligament. Gordon was sitting in the bed with his leg elevated, watching television, when Riannan and Becki walked in. "Hi" said Becki, running over to him. Gordon looked at her. "Well hey you, Becki Bee" said Gordon. "Hi Gordie" said Riannan. "Hi" replied Gordon, looking at her. "How are you feeling?" asked Riannan. "Well I've had better days" said Gordon. "You'll be fine, you'll be back to playing in no time" said Becki. Gordon looked at her, and then Riannan. "Come here Bee" said Gordon, gesturing for her to sit on the bed. "I'm not going to go back to playing hockey" said Gordon. "Why not?" asked Becki. "Well even though they were able to repair the damage that was done to my knee, it's not going to be the same, I've got to be really careful" said Gordon. "That doesn't mean that you have to stop playing though. I've broken my ankle and wrist, and I still skate" said Becki. "Well your body is a lot younger then mine Beck, it heals. You know what I mean" said Gordon. "That you're old" said Becki, with a laugh. "Old, I'm not that old" said Gordon. Riannan laughed. "What are you laughing at, you're the same age as me, and if I'm old, then so are you" said Gordon, looking at her. Riannan shrugged her shoulders. "So what are you going to do?" asked Riannan. "I don't know really, I have to spend a couple of months in physiotherapy and then I guess I'll just see" said Gordon. "You should go back to coaching, and I'll come play for you" said Becki. Gordon looked at her smiled. "I'd like that" said Gordon. Becki nodded. "Well Gordon, if you need a place to stay whilst you have physio here, then you know there is always room for you with us" said Riannan. "Thanks Annie" said Gordon, as Becki grabbed the remote for the television. "Any hockey on this thing?" she asked as she started to flick through the channels. Gordon and Riannan just looked at each other and laughed.

*****I hope to have the next part up which takes place at the Goodwill Games really soon. Just doing a little bit of fine tuning to it.******


	5. 1994

**Author's note : Okay, so here is the next part of the story. This takes place just prior to and then at the Goodwill Games. The last hockey game is from Becki's view of it, up in the stands. I was going to write some more from the other hockey games also, but then realised that it would be far too long. So just made it this part. We also get a glimpse into Becki and her figure skating, and how good at it she really is for the age she would have been here (12 years old). **

**Anyway, there is one more bit after this, which takes up to the present. Becki's arrival at Eden Hall.**

**Thanks again and enjoy, Kiki xoxoxo**

1994-New York, prior to the Junior Goodwill Games.

Becki went walking into the kitchen of her the apartment, with a copy of the Hockey news that her father received. "Mom" said Becki. "What's up sweetie?" asked Riannan, who was at the kitchen counter, cutting up some vegetables. Becki went and placed the article in regards to Team USA in front of her. "This" said Becki. Riannan looked at it and then Becki. "I know sweetie" said Riannan. Becki looked at her mother. "What?" asked Riannan. "Gordon is going to be coaching, Team USA hockey for the Junior Goodwill Games" said Riannan. "Yeah, I can read" said Becki. Riannan looked at her daughter. "What I want to know is why I wasn't even considered for this" said Becki. "Well aren't you going to compete at the Games in figure skating?" asked Riannan. "What do you think I would rather do?" asked Becki. "I know what you would rather do sweetie, but the choice wasn't up to Gordon" said Riannan. "Right, then how comes it says that Gordon's team, plus some of the nations finest young stars are going to compete as Team USA" said Becki. Riannan sighed. "Honestly Becki I don't know, okay" said Riannan. "I can't believe Gordon didn't have the nerve to even consider me for this" said Becki. Riannan just looked at her. "I hate him so much" said Becki and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry Becki, it's for the best really it is. Even if I don't believe that myself" said Riannan and went back to cutting up the vegetables.

1994-Los Angeles, Junior Goodwill Games.

After watching Becki's short performance in the figure skating, Gordon headed back to the beach house that Team Hendrix had given him. He opened the door and headed over to the window, and looked outside to the beach. "This is not the place for a coach" came Jan's voice. Gordon turned to see Jan in the kitchen. A little while later, Gordon and Jan were sitting at the kitchen counter having a coffee and something to eat. "So who's looking after the shop?" asked Gordon. "We are closed" said Jan, putting down his fork. "First time in ten years" he added. Gordon looked at him, as Jan turned to face him. "I saw the Iceland game on television" said Jan. Gordon looked away, slightly embarrassed by the fact. "Who was that man in the suit with the wet hair? Was it raining?" asked Jan. "It's a style Jan" replied Gordon. "You looked like you just got out of the shower" said Jan. You came two thousand miles to make fun of me?" asked Gordon. "You could have done this over the phone" added Gordon. Jan looked away from him. "On tv, you looked like a man who needs a friend" said Jan, standing up. Gordon sighed. "You don't understand" said Gordon. "Gordon, when I told the Goodwill committee, who you were. I did not talk to them about your good looks" said Jan. Gordon turned to look at him. "I didn't tell them you would win at any cost. I told them you were a man, who loves the game. And I told them you were a man, who could teach the kids more then just winning or losing. I told them you were the Minnesota miracle man. And only you could teach them to fly. So be that man. Be that man, Gordon" said Jan. Gordon stood up and went over to the window and looked out on to the beach. "I get that Jan, really I do. But you don't know how hard it is, being here, seeing her, she should be out there playing with us" said Gordon. "Ahh, Becki Bee is here too, correct" said Jan. "Yeah, figure skating, I just got back from her short program, and she wants me and Annie to believe that she is okay with that. But I know her Jan, I know she wishes she was apart of the hockey team" said Gordon. "She is very much like her parents" said Jan. "Yeah" replied Gordon. "Don't let her see you this way Gordon. It isn't you, it's not her father" said Jan. Gordon just looked at him and nodded.

Two days later, Gordon went running down to the competitors area for ice skating, thankful that his pass gave him full access. He saw Riannan and went over to her. "Annie, is she on yet?" he asked. Riannan turned and looked at him. "Just about to go on" replied Riannan. Gordon nodded and looked over to the gate, that lead to the ice, where Becki was standing. "Hey Bee" said Gordon. "And up next from New York, for her long program, Rebekah Morgan" came the announcer's voice over the PA system, as Becki turned and looked at Gordon. She smiled and waved. "Knock them dead, Bee" said Gordon, as Becki skated on to the ice. "I didn't think you were going to make it" said Riannan, looking at Gordon. "You know I wouldn't have missed this for anything" said Gordon. Riannan nodded as the music for Becki's skate started up. "Where's Stephen?" asked Gordon. "Up in the stands, I could only get one pass to come down here" replied Riannan, as the two of them went over closer to the gate, so that they could see Becki's performance more clearly. Becki was turning and gliding over the ice effortlessly. "Now Rebekah, is one of those skaters that only comes around every so often. She has such grace, but there is also so much power there as well" said the commentator as Becki went into her first jump of the routine, a double axel. "And there that proves the power behind her doubles, they are just outstanding. I really think in a few years we will be seeing Rebekah hitting triples, maybe even quadruples" said the commentator as Becki continued on around the ice, perfectly hitting all the right marks for her moves, as her rally of jumps came up. A double axel, followed by a double salchow and then a double toe loop. Becki took a deep breath as she launched herself into the first of the jumps, and then the next, and then the next, landing perfectly with each one. "Amazing rally. Is she doesn't get the gold medal then I'll be rather surprised, as she has more then proven herself out here on the ice today" said the commentator. Becki went into the last part of her skate, a scratch spin, and finished off elegantly. Becki looked up and the crowd and smiled and also did a small curtsey and then skated off towards the gate. "Sweetie, you did so well" said Riannan giving her a hug. "Yeah, way to really show them Bee" said Gordon, hugging her also. "Thanks said Becki. "Okay, so now let's see what the judges thought of Becki's performance" said the commentator, as the scores came up on the score board for artistic and technical. Becki nervously grabbed Riannan's hand. Artistic, 8.9 Technical 9.1 Well that certainly ensures that Rebekah is going to be awarded the gold medal here at the Junior Goodwill Games" said the commentator. Becki jumped up and down and hugged both Riannan and Gordon. "I did it" said Becki. "You sure did" said Riannan. "Now it's up to you and Team USA, Gordon. The double" said Becki. "You're on Bee" said Gordon. Riannan just looked at Gordon and smiled.

The hockey final. Team USA were playing Iceland once again. Becki was up in the stands not that far back from the USA coaching box, with Riannan and Stephen. Team Iceland had completely thrashed them the other time that they met. After half time, the team had a new sense of enthusiasm. They had changed uniforms and were now wearing an updated jersey of the Ducks. The score at the current moment was USA 4, to Iceland 5. Number 9, Jesse Hall passed the puck to Goldberg. However when Goldberg took the puck, it was not actually him, he ripped off his mask. The person behind the mask was Russ Tyler, the newest player of the team. Russ tossed away the goalie stick. At the same time, Jesse threw him his shooting stick. Russ whacked one of his famous knucklepucks. The puck hurtled across the ice toward the Vikings goalie. All the players froze as they watched the puck wobble in a crazy arc toward the net. The goalie dropped into a crouch, but at the last second the puck seemed to stall out. The goalie put up his glove. And the puck took a quick dip and slid just under it. Score, Team USA. The buzzer sounded, ending regulation play. The Ducks had tied the game, 5-5. The arena erupted into pandemonium. "I so want to know how to shoot like that" said Becki. "Nothing like I have ever seen before" said Stephen. Becki shook her head as the ref skated over to both benches to explain what would happen next. International rules meant it would go to a shootout. Five players on breakaways. Most goals win. "Amazing, I didn't think he could actually pull it off" said Stephen. Becki looked at him. "It's a miracle" said Becki, with a laugh. "Funny" said Stephen, with a laugh also. Riannan shook her head and laughed also. The five Ducks skated out onto the ice. Meanwhile, Stansson sent out his five best. Jesse got the first shot. He took a breath, skated smoothly on goal, then let fly with a confident slap shot. The puck slammed straight into the net. There was a cheer from the crowd. It was 1-0, Team USA. "Yes, come on" yelled Becki, from the stands. Now it was Team Iceland's turn. Their player circled around the puck, then roared with it across the ice and shot. The puck zoomed past Goldberg and into the net: 1-1. Becki screamed in frustration, and also booed. "Becki that is not very nice" said Riannan, tapping her daughter on the leg. "Well dad agrees with me, why would you want The Dentist to win" said Becki. Riannan looked at Stephen and he nodded. Guy Germaine was up next. He took the shot and scored. It was now 2-1, in USA's favor. The next Vikings player tried to score with a deke. But Goldberg saw it coming and made a brilliant save. Becki jumped up on to her seat, which made the person sitting behind mad. "Sit down" he yelled. "Bite me" replied Becki, not even turning around to look at him. The Ducks were one goal ahead. Dwayne, up next for the Ducks pushed the puck ahead of him and glided toward the goal. At the last second he played a backhand deke. The Vikings goalie didn't fall for it, however. He stopped the puck cold. Becki groaned in frustration. "Shouldn't have made it backhand" she yelled into the crowd. Olaf, for the Iceland team lumbered up to the puck next. Instead of manoeuvring toward the goal, he tried to overpower Goldberg with a cannon shot. It worked. The score was now tied 2-2. Becki screamed in frustration, as she looked up at the score board. It was Fulton's turn next. He reared back and sent the puck screaming. The puck went flying toward the goal. The Vikings goalie didn't even make an attempt at a save. The only save he was interested in was the one on his life. He dove to the side as the puck smashed against the back of the net: 3-2, Team USA. "Now that's a good shot" said Stephen. "Yeah, Stansson will be annoyed at his wimpy goalie there" said Becki, with a laugh. Stephen laughed also. The next Iceland player came up and Goldberg nearly made a terrific save on the next shot, but he was caught off balance and lost control of the puck. It bobbled out of his glove and trickled into the net. Becki screamed again. "Incompetent moron" she yelled. "Becki, manners" said Riannan. Becki just looked at her. The score was now tied 3-3. Each team had one shot left. The last shot for the Ducks was all up to Adam Banks. He skated in front of the puck. "That's the guy who got hurt right?" asked Stephen. "Yeah, I think so" replied Becki, as Adam started to deke. He faked once, twice, three times. Then he did something unexpected. He faked again. The Vikings goalie had committed one way, and Adam went the other. He pushed the blade of his stick forward and skipped the puck smoothly into the net. The roar from the crowd was like an explosion. Becki started jumping up and down on her seat, further infuriating the person behind her. "Sit down kid" he said. Becki turned and looked at him. "Hey I'm a gold medallist here I can do whatever I want" said Becki as she turned back to the ice. There was only one play to go and the championship would be decided. Down on the ice, Gordon called Julie Gaffney, down to the bench. "What is Gordon doing now?" asked Stephen. "Beats me" said Becki. Julie nodded her head and skated out towards the goal. Goldberg realizing that he was being pulled for the good of the team, skated towards her and high fived her and she went to the net. "Okay Gordon is seriously crazy, he's putting in a player cold, to go up against the highest scorer in the competition" said Stephen. Becki looked down at him. "Actually not so crazy. She has the fastest glove, and this guy will triple deke, glove side" said Becki. Stephen looked at her with somewhat interest. "It's his signature move almost" said Becki. Stephen smiled and then looked at Riannan who just nodded her head. The ref gave Gunnar the signal to begin play. Once again silence descended over the arena. It was as if no one dared to breath. Julie hunched and waited. Finally, Gunnar skated toward the net. Julie calmly counted his dekes. She lunged right, committing to Gunnar's glove side. Gunnar shot the puck and Julie had guessed right. She lunged for the puck and went down face first onto the ice. The crowd was so silent, waiting in anticipation. Julie slowly opened the glove and smiled. She fished the puck out of her glove and tossed it back onto the ice. The game was over. Team USA Ducks were the winners of the Junior Goodwill Games. The audience cheered madly, as Gordon, Jan, Ms. MacKay and the rest of the players all ran out onto the ice in celebration. Becki jumped down from her seat and screamed. She grabbed the US flag that she had, and went running down the stairs to the rink. "Becki" yelled Stephen. "Let her go Stephen" said Riannan. Stephen just looked at her and nodded. "Gordon" yelled Becki as she got to the Perspex. Gordon walked over to her. "Hey kiddo" he said. "Here" replied Becki, holding up the flag for Gordon to take. He laughed. "Thanks Becki Bee" said Gordon. Becki smiled. "You want to come and meet the team?" asked Gordon, as Adam skated past him. "Hey Banksie, take this" said Gordon. Adam grabbed the flag from him. "Thanks Coach" he said and skated off towards the others. "Maybe some other time" said Becki. Gordon looked at her. "You sure?" asked Gordon. "Yeah, I don't want to intrude, they don't know me" said Becki. Gordon nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to hold you to that, and introduce them to you one day" said Gordon. "Deal" said Becki. "Deal" said Gordon. "Go celebrate with your team" said Becki. Gordon nodded. "Bye" he said. Becki smiled and waved. "Bye" she said as she walked up the stairs back to Stephen and Riannan. Gordon looked at her for a moment as she did, and smiled and then walked over to the team. Becki walked back up to her mom and dad. "Hey angel, everything okay?" asked Stephen, putting his arm around her. Becki looked at him and nodded, but as she did secretly wished that at the moment, she was out on the ice with the hockey team.


	6. 1997 to present time

**Author's note: Well here it is, the last part of this episode. Once again, thanks so much for the reviews. And I'll try and get the ep with Becki's reaction to finding out up soon. Also will try and get some of the other eps of season 1 done. I have a few more ideas, just not written. (Which include Becki dating a fellow Duck team mate, but who that it is at the moment, is known only to me! And probably not who you all are thinking!) If you have any ideas, on other story lines I can do, please fill free to let me know. They would be greatly appreciated. **

**Many thanks once again, Kiki xoxoxo**

1997-Minnesota.

Gordon was sitting in the office of Coach Orion. The two of them had been friends for quite a few years, having played pee wee together, and when Coach Orion needed to get out of his North Stars contract when the team moved to Dallas, it was Gordon who stepped up as his lawyer. And when Gordon decided to take the job last year as the junior goodwill games ambassador for hockey, he had suggested that Coach Orion be the one to replace him as the new coach. It didn't fair to well in the beginning, but slowly he and the team had gelled and they had both accepted each other. "So you're serious about coaching again" said Coach Orion. "Yeah" replied Gordon. "Well you know they're your team, so I'm more then willing to step on down" said Coach Orion. "Ted, I wasn't asking you to step down" said Gordon. Coach Orion looked at him. "I was thinking that we could coach, together" said Gordon. "Two coaches, I don't know if the school board will go for that" said Coach Orion. "Well if not, there are plenty of other things I can do. I just don't think being the ambassador for the junior goodwill games is the right job for me" said Gordon. Coach Orion nodded. "Well if the school doesn't want you, then they don't have me, or the Ducks" said Coach Orion. Gordon laughed. "And you know they will back me up on that, after all they're still very much your team" said Coach Orion. "Yeah" replied Gordon. Coach Orion laughed. "So let's say for the sake of it at the moment, you are back" said Coach Orion. "Okay" said Gordon. "What are we going to do, about the vacant spot, since Ken is leaving to go back to figure skating" said Coach Orion. "Well I for one can't believe that he's gone back to it, he seemed such a natural at hockey" said Gordon. "Yeah, but he was never the strongest player, and I think he realised that" said Coach Orion. Gordon nodded. "I know, he was good, but only to a certain extent" said Gordon. "I guess try outs then" said Coach Orion. "Or I could find someone for the Ducks" said Gordon. "Find someone? What are you going to do? Hold a nation wide search for the newest Duck?" asked Coach Orion. Gordon laughed. "No" he replied, with a smile . Coach Orion looked at him, somewhat confused. "I know someone and I think that they would be an excellent addition to the team" said Gordon. "Okay, sounds plausible" said Coach Orion. Gordon nodded. "She's an excellent player, practically grew up on the ice" said Gordon. "So it's a girl then" said Coach Orion. "Yeah, that's not a problem?" asked Gordon. "No, of course not, girls are very capable at playing hockey" replied Coach Orion. Gordon nodded. "It's Rebekah Morgan right, that's her name isn't it?" asked Coach Orion, having heard about Becki and the reason behind everything from Gordon many years ago. "Yeah, but everyone calls her Becki" replied Gordon. Coach Orion nodded. "If you can get her here, get her. She's an excellent player, it's in her blood" said Coach Orion. "That it is" said Gordon standing up. "Let me know okay" said Coach Orion. "I will" replied Gordon and left the office, with the desire to get Becki to come from New York to Minnesota, and become a Duck.

1997-New York.

A yellow cab, pulled up outside the big apartment complex. Gordon got some money out of his wallet and paid the driver and got out of the car. He walked up to the door, and looked at the guard who was manning it. "I'm here to see the Morgan's" said Gordon. "Certainly, go on up" replied the guard, unlocking the door and opening it for him. "Thank you" replied Gordon, and walked inside and went over to the elevator to catch it to the floor that he needed. Gordon took a deep breath as the elevator went up, and then opened on the floor. He walked out, and went to the Morgan's apartment door, and knocked. "I should have called first" said Gordon, thinking that maybe no one was home. At that moment the door opened. Becki was on the other side, and smiled when she saw Gordon. "Gordon" she said. "Hey Becki Bee" said Gordon, giving her a hug. Becki laughed as she returned the hug. "I will never get why you and mom call me that" said Becki. Gordon laughed. "Because you fly around the ice, like a little busy bee" said Gordon. Becki smiled. "Come on in" said Becki, holding the door open. "Thanks" replied Gordon, and walked inside. Becki closed the door. "Mom, Gordon's here" said Becki, as she walked into the living room. "Gordon, really?" asked Riannan, as she came out of the kitchen. Gordon looked at Riannan and smiled. "Hi Annie, how you doing?" he asked. "I'm good" replied Riannan, giving him a hug. "You look good" said Gordon. Riannan laughed. "Thanks, so do you" she replied. "So this is a lovely surprise, what brings you to New York?" asked Riannan, gesturing for him to sit. Gordon sat down as did Becki and Riannan. "Well I left my job" said Gordon. "You're not working for the Goodwill Games anymore?" asked Riannan. Gordon shook his head. "If it was one thing I realised with all the travelling that I have done this year, it's how much I miss my team" said Gordon. "Who would have though, that Gordon Bombay, would actually admit that he missed hockey" said Riannan. Becki laughed. "Well I admitted that a few years ago, but I thought that doing something that was connected to it, would be enough, but it wasn't "said Gordon. Riannan nodded. "So what are you going to do now?" asked Becki. Gordon looked at her. "Well I'm going back to coaching the Ducks. The other coach and I, we've come to an agreement, so we're both going to do it" said Gordon. Becki nodded, as did Riannan. "Which sort of brings me to why I'm here" said Gordon. "And here I was thinking it was because you wanted to see me" said Becki, with a frown. Gordon laughed as did Riannan. "Of course I wanted to see you" said Gordon. Becki laughed. "But what I really came here for is to ask you if you want to come play for the Ducks at Eden Hall, Bee" said Gordon. Becki looked at him in shock as did Riannan. "Play on your team?" asked Becki. "Yeah, I think you would really fit well with them" said Gordon. Becki just looked at him. "Gordon, are you sure about this?" asked Riannan. Gordon looked at her. "I'm really sure" replied Gordon. Riannan nodded. "Naturally, you're going to have to talk over this with Stephen" said Gordon. "Yes" said Riannan. "And if you can't make the move, then that's fine" said Gordon. "No, we will" said Becki. "Rebekah" said Riannan. Gordon looked at her and laughed. "Come on mom, I've seen Gordon's team play, and they're really good" said Becki. "She's right Annie" said Gordon. Riannan looked at them and laughed. "Please mom?" asked Becki. "Yeah please Annie" said Gordon. Riannan laughed. "I'm being ambushed here" said Riannan. "Yep" said Becki with a laugh. "Oh you certainly are" said Gordon, looking at Becki and laughing. Becki smiled and nodded her head. "I'll discuss it with Stephen, but I know I for one would love to move back to Minnesota. I've never gotten use to it here in New York" said Riannan. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" said Becki, standing up and going and giving her a hug. "Okay sweetie, it's not a done deal yet. We still have to talk with your dad" said Riannan. "He'll say yes, I'll make sure of it" said Becki, with a laugh. Gordon laughed as did Riannan. "Looks like you've got yourself a new Duck, coach" said Becki, with a smile. "It sure does" said Gordon, looking at her with a smile. He then looked over at Riannan who just nodded her head and smiled.

1998-Eden Hall Ice Rink, prior to the State Championship Game.

Charlie and Becki were out on the rink, before practice started, both decked out in their hockey gear. "I'm telling you it's really easy" said Becki. "Yeah, for you maybe" said Charlie, with a laugh. Becki laughed also. "Just watch what I do, and then try it, okay" said Becki. "Okay" said Charlie. Becki nodded and skated around in a small circle a few times before going into a one foot spin. Charlie looked at her in amazement. "Try it" said Becki, as she stopped spinning. "No way, I can't do it" said Charlie. Becki laughed. "How are you going to know, if you never even try, Conway" said Becki. Charlie looked at her and laughed. "Fine, Morgan, I'll try it" he said and started to skate around Becki in a circle. Coach Bombay skated onto the ice and saw the two of them. When he had asked Becki to come back to Minnesota, he knew that she would fit in well with the Ducks, and it didn't surprise him at all that Charlie and Becki had become the best of friends. He laughed to himself, when he for a moment thought of the two of them actually ending up together. Charlie tried to go into the spin, that he had just seen Becki do, but instead ended up falling in a heap on the ice. Becki burst out laughing, as Charlie looked up at her. "It was a good attempt" she said. "Yeah thanks" replied Charlie. Coach Bombay skated over to them. "What in the world are you two doing out here?" he asked. "I was trying to teach Charlie here, how to spin on the ice" said Becki, with a laugh. "And I can't" said Charlie. Coach Bombay laughed. "But it's easy, see watch" said Becki, going into a scratch spin, and slowly getting faster and faster. However the one thing she didn't think of was, that her hockey skates didn't have a toe pick on the end of them and it was almost impossible for her to stop spinning and she toppled over landing on top of Charlie, screaming in the process, as she fell. "Oww" said Charlie, as she landed on him. Coach Bombay laughed. "Sorry" said Becki. "Yeah sure you are" replied Charlie, getting up off the ice, and then pulling Becki up. Becki laughed. "There's a reason why I don't do that when we play hockey, no toe pick" said Becki. "So I see" said Charlie, with a laugh. "But I still say spins are easy" said Becki. Charlie looked at her, with a look of scepticism. "You grew up learning this stuff, so of course it's easy for you" said Charlie. Becki laughed. "She was skating before she was walking" said Coach Bombay. Becki looked at him and laughed. "Well not quite, but close enough" said Becki as the other Ducks skated on to the ice. "Something's wrong. Becki is early" said Portman. "Yeah, well don't get use to it" said Becki with a laugh. The others laughed also. "Okay guys, laps" said Coach Bombay. They all groaned. "Come on, come on, we've got the state championship game coming up and you guys need to be in peak physical condition" said Coach Bombay, blowing the whistle that he had. "I'll race you guys" said Luis as he skated off. "Hey no fair, Mendoza, you're a speed skater" said Guy, skating off as well. "Hey wait up" said Connie as she and the others all skated off in pursuit of Guy and Luis, who was way ahead of them all. Coach Bombay just looked at them all and laughed to himself. They were certainly a unique bunch.

1998-Present day.

Gordon got around to the Morgan's house and knocked on the front door. It always amazed him that they would live somewhere like this. But he knew that just because they lived in the well to do suburb of Edina, it didn't make them any different to anyone. The house belonged to the computer company that Stephen worked for, and if anything living in it, made them feel uncomfortable. Becki wasn't a rich kid, and she didn't act like one, or try to pretend that she was. Stephen came and opened the door and Gordon snapped out of his trance. "Gordon, hi" said Stephen. "Hi" replied Gordon. "Come on in" said Stephen. "Thanks" replied Gordon walking inside. "How you been?" asked Stephen. "Yeah, good thanks" replied Gordon. "You?" asked Gordon. "Keeping busy" replied Stephen. Gordon nodded, as the two of them walked into the living room. Riannan was sitting on the sofa reading a book. "Hi Annie" said Gordon. Riannan looked up at him and smiled. "Hi" she said, closing up her book. "Take a seat Gordon" said Stephen. "Thanks" said Gordon and sat down in one of the chairs. Stephen went and sat down in another. "So why did you ask me around?" asked Gordon, looking at Riannan and Stephen. "Well Stephen and I were talking, and we think it's time that Becki learned the truth" said Riannan. "The truth" said Gordon. "Yeah, the truth. About who she really is" said Riannan. Gordon just looked at her and then Stephen and nodded.


End file.
